Besos
by Akena Sherman
Summary: Besos que comienzan algo nuevo, besos de reencuentro, besos de despedida... Pero todos ellos tienen algo en común: Una historia. Serie de viñetas de varios personajes. 1ºViñeta: Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger. Se aceptan sugerencias para próximas parejas.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de JK Rowling, el uso que haga de ellos y sus consecuencias, son enteramente míos.**

****¡Hola de nuevo! Hacia bastante tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí... Pero ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo vengo cargada de energía y con muchas historias en mente. Para empezar, aquí estoy con esta aventura, ligera y sin mayores pretensiones que la de embarcarme en diferentes parejas y vivir a través de sus ojos algo tan íntimo como un beso... Y además, si vosotros quereís sugerirme alguna pareja, yo encantada escribiré sobre ellos. ¡Estoy abierta a todas las posibilidades, canon, fannon o crack que se os ocurran! Me esforzaré todo lo que mi pequeña cabecita esté dispuesta a dar de sí xD.

Y sin más os dejo con la primera pareja.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_**Pareja: **Ron Weasley/ Hermione Granger._

_**Título:** Té._

Aquella madrugada la luna era enorme y la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana. La Madriguera estaba silenciosa como nunca. Esa calma extraña en un lugar como aquél fue interrumpida por el pitido que anunciaba que el agua para el té hervía.

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las viejas sillas, observando, silenciosa, los movimientos de aquel gigante pelirrojo lleno de pecas que se movía con más agilidad de lo que cabría esperar. Ron anunció que el té estaba listo y Hermione, distraída, asintió.

Aquel verano se desperezaba después de una batalla, una victoria y varias víctimas después. Y a pesar de aquel calor que prometía esperanza, aquél pelirrojo que ahora se sentaba frente a ella acercándole una taza, no podría olvidar nunca que uno de sus hermanos le sonrió a la muerte por culpa de esa estúpida guerra.

Hermione intentaba no recordar demasiado. En esa casa nunca se hablaba de aquello y a pesar de todas las personas que pasaron aquellos días por La Madriguera, ninguna mencionó nada sobre ese año atroz. Y lo agradecía. Porque si para ella era difícil expresar lo que supuso la guerra no quería saber cómo se sentirían los Weasley... Cómo se sentiría Ron.

Aquel hombre — porque ya no era un niño delgaducho e inseguro, lo veía en la forma en que agarraba su taza, en la forma en que la miraba, mezcla de anhelo, mezcla de algo más profundo, más confuso — había significado muchísimo para ella en todos los años que habían pasado en Hogwarts. Pero ahora estaban fuera y sabía que él nunca volvería. Lo sabía porque había crecido, y por ello ayudaría a su hermano George en Sortilegios Weasley. Y sabía, además, que entre ellos algo quedaba pendiente y debían solucionarlo cuanto antes. Al menos por el bien de su amistad. O por el de _algo más._

A veces le costaba reconocerle.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Ron la mira, ahora directamente, buscando el porqué de tanto escrutinio.

— Nada, Ronald.

Y así otro día más. Desde que llegó a La Madriguera desde Australia, habían empezado con este extraño ritual. Él no podía dormir porque, al cerrar los ojos, veía a Lupin, a Tonks, a Lavender, a Colin. A todos. A Fred.

Ella no podía dormir porque Ron no lo hacía.

Ambos bajaban hasta la cocina y preparaban té. A veces — casi siempre — Hermione ya estaba allí, afanada, sin hacer ruido. Pero hoy no.

Y más cosas eran diferentes. Su escasa conversación, sus gestos más lentos de lo normal. Su mirada azul penetrándola hasta el cráneo.

El mundo se hace más lento cuando Ronald Weasley se levanta de su silla y se acerca, una mano apoyada en la mesa, la otra en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba. Su cara a pocos centímetros de ella.

— Se te da fatal esconder lo que piensas. — Su sonrisa, como una flor en primavera, se abría para ella. Unas gotas de inocencia, pero algo más. Calor. Seguridad. _Sensualidad._

— _Francamente_ Ronald, no creo que seas el más indicado para decirme eso.

Y de repente, Ron Weasley, penúltimo de una larga ristra de hermanos, se dio cuenta de que se merecía ser el primero en algo.

En dejar sin palabras a Hermione Granger.

El calor se hizo líquido en los ojos marrones de la chica. Cada milímetro en el que la cara de Ron se aproximaba a la de ella, miles de razones se agolpaban en su cabeza.

_Esto estaba mal. _Eran amigos. A pesar de haber girado el uno sobre el otro desde cuarto curso — quizás antes — no podían arriesgar esa amistad. Eran un "trío". No deberían romperlo.

Pero tampoco debería derretirse cuando una bocanada del aliento de Ron impactó contra sus labios. Él aún no la tocaba, pero Hermione se sentía atrapada entre sus ojos, su piel, y esa mano que su espalda ya intuía.

Sus ojos se perdieron en esas pecas como estrellas, miles de constelaciones que se dibujaban en su cara. Nunca lo había visto tan serio, ojos contra ojos, mechones de ese pelo de fuego que le hacían cosquillas en la frente, calor contra calor.

Nunca lo había visto tan atractivo.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Hermione no sabía que más excusas anteponer a lo que ella sentía. Porque estaba harta de pensar. Porque no sabía que decir. Porque necesitaba deshacerse de sí misma y ser Ron. Y que Ron fuese ella.

El chico detuvo su avance por un momento. Por un segundo, su ojos marrones descubrieron aquel niño pelirrojo de nariz manchada que conoció en el Expreso. Indeciso. Inseguro. Inconfundible.

Y entonces, apoyando las dos manos sobre su asiento, levantó un poco la cabeza y lo besó.

Los labios de Ron sabían a té. Al principio, solo fue un suave contacto de labios, suaves los de ella, ásperos y calientes los de él. Pasaron minutos sin moverse, plenamente conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo, sin la presión de estar en medio de una guerra. Sin Krum. Sin Lavender.

Sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

La lengua de Ron recorrió los labios de una débil Hermione que gimió quedamente al notar su lengua sobre la comisura de sus labios. Era una sensación maravillosa. Su razón desconectó del todo cuando abrió la boca y la lengua de Ron se coló sin permiso.

Tanteó su boca, el paladar, sus dientes, y todos los recovecos que por miedo y por falta de tiempo no pudo hacer. Hermione reaccionó y su lengua luchó contra la de él, aumentando el ritmo del beso sin que ambos pudieran controlarlo.

Ron ahogó un suspiro cuando Hermione se separó de él y le mordió la barbilla. Si no estuviera tan extasiado quizás se hubiese quejado, pero ahora sólo podía coger a Hermione en brazos y sentarla en la pila de la cocina, metiéndose entre sus piernas, abarcándola con sus brazos para no dejarla ir.

Porque siempre quiso que Hermione estuviese con él. Siempre.

El beso se convirtió en una lucha de saliva y lenguas. Ninguno se quedaba atrás. Ron la abrazaba por la cintura. Hermione enterraba sus manos en aquel mar de fuego tirando de él cuando los dientes de Ron atraparon una parte de su cuello.

¿Qué más les daba que la cosa se les fuera de las manos? Eran jóvenes, estaban vivos.

Y por fin, juntos.

Hermione se separó y Ron la miró. Nunca había visto sus ojos tan brillantes, su pelo tan enmarañado, su sonrisa tan perfecta. Estaba preciosa. Intentó volver a besarla pero la chica sonrío, traviesa.

Por primera vez, Ron fue consciente de lo largas que eran las piernas de Hermione enfundadas en esos ridículos pantalones cortos y en los contornos que dibuja su camiseta en su cuerpo. Y los ojos se le oscurecieron y su respiración se aceleró.

Hermione bajó de la pila y le cogió de la mano. Era una mano tan grande, tan cálida. Se adaptaba perfectamente a su pequeña mano de chica, como dos piezas de un puzzle que por fin se reencontraban.

Muy despacio. O eso le pareció a Ron cuando comprendió a donde se dirigían. La habitación que Hermione compartía con Ginny estaba desierta. No pudo dedicarle ningún pensamiento a su hermana, porque Hermione se acercó a su oído y le susurró de una manera bastante incitante.

— Si no podemos dormir... — La chica se separa, insegura, mirándole con toda la intensidad que esos ojos podían demostrar. A pesar de la oscuridad, Ron pudo notar el rubor en sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que la amaba aún más que hace un minuto.

— … Deberíamos investigar otras formas de aprovechar el tiempo — Ron no la dejó acabar porque la cogió en brazos, dando vueltas con ella, y conteniendo las carcajadas que se le clavaban en el pecho. Quería gritar, quería bailar. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que aquella guerra no pudo quitarle todo.

Hermione le besó de nuevo, un roce juguetón que se perdió en la penumbra al cerrar Ron, como pudo, la puerta.

* * *

Esto ya está. Para ser una viñeta creo que me he pasado un poco con la extensión, pero es lo que tiene ser lo primero que escribo en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tomates, vociferadores y demás ya sabeís donde estoy. ¡Ah! Y recordad, acepto sugerencias de parejas. Cualquiera. Cuanto más extraña mejor, aunque no descuidaré tampoco el canon ;)

Muchos besitos y hasta la próxima entrega.

**Akena Sherman.**


End file.
